Life In The Fast Lane
by 2003
Summary: (AU) Lee Everett's life is changed when his daughters is raped and his wife is murdered and raped. A series of events happen, will he ever have peace?
1. Fear

July.

The sun arose around the Everett's house in Macon. 15 year old Clementine Everett awoke as she yawned, stretching out her arms. She looked over at her alarm clock. 8:23am. Next to it was a picture of 4 best friends with her. Mariana Garcia stood the same height as her. She wore makeup, and was busty just like Clem. She sported a hoodie with ripped tight pants with the French Blues. Gabriel Garcia, had his arm around Clem's shoulder as she stood 5'0". He He was 2 months older than her. He stood 5'7" and a normal build. He had a white v-necked t-shirt, with ripped jeans and white Air-Forces. He had a orange beanie on aswell. Kenneth Green Jr. aka Duck. Stood next to Clem as he sported a funny face. He also stood 5'7" and was 5 months older than Clem. He had on a Hollisters hoodie, which was grey, with a red bird smack right infront of it. He had on tight jeans with timberland boots. Last but not least was Gilbert Parsons. He was dark skin, The oldest out of the bunch. He stood 5'8" and was 50% muscular. He had on a long sleeve shirt that fitted his muscles. He had joggers and Jordan 5's. Clem got outta bed as she nearly stubbed her toe on her makeup table leg. She opened the door and walked down stairs to see her father, 20 year History Professer at UGA, Lee Everett. The man stood 6'1", African-American. He sipped on his cup of coffee and looked at the newspaper. His beard was greying as his 43 year old body was growing old. He turned around to see Clementine enter the kitchen. "Hey sweet-pea." He greeted as he hugged her. "Hey Dad, where's Mom?" She asked grabbing the box of Reeses Puff. "Ahh, still in bed." He answered. "Hey Dad, I'm going out with Duck, Mari, Gil and Gabe to the movies." She assured him as he cocked an eyebrow. "You know what? Go ahead." He answered. "Thanks Dad." She smiled as she ate her cereal. "Morning my loves." Carley said kissing Lee on the lips and Clem on the forehead. "Hey sunshine." Lee greeted his wife. Carley was 40, she was almost as short as Clem, as she stood 5'2". Lee put the newspaper down. "Clem's going to the movies with Gabe, Gil, Mari and Duck." Lee addressed. Carley held the coffee cup and took a mini sip. "Fine by me." She replied sitting down in the corner of the table. "I'm gonna get a shower." Clem said hugging her parent's. She jogged upstairs on the carpet floor. "Dad's dead." Lee announced. Carley put her hand over her mouth and looked like she was about to cry. "Lee-" Lee cut her off by raising his hand and got up from his seat. "It's alright dear, I'm just gonna take a walk." He said walking away. Carley put her head down and sighed

Clementine smeared the red lipstick on her face before putting the cap on and putting it down. She then put eyeliner on, she then blushed at how good she looked. "Gotta get dressed now." She suggested to herself. The time now said 12:01pm. She went over to her dresser and picked out tight black pants and a baby blue t-shirt. She looked at her shoe collection and put on red and blue Nikes. She grabbed her phone and her hat the sported the letter "D" in a blue font. She putted it on her head before hugging Carley. "Grandpa's dead." She said quietly. Clem looked up at her as if she was about to cry. "Where's Dad?" She asked as her lip began to quiver. "He took a walk." Carley replied. Clem walked out the door before yelling "Love you!" Carley yelled the same thing. She walked down the end of the street to see Kenny. Kenny was Duck's dad. He was 51 years old. His beard was all grey. He wore his orange hat with a white square in the front of it. She walked over, he didn't notice him until she greeted him. "Heya Kenny." She said pleasently. "Hey Darlin' Duck's inside getting dressed." He assured, he looked through the mail. "Grandpa died." She said monotounusly. "So I heard." He said with an expressing of sadness on his face. Just then Duck had came out the house. He wore a T-shirt with "Rubber Ducky" on it. He had jean joggers on with Jordans. He ate a Twix as he yelled; "Clem, dude!" He roared. She chuckled at his goofy personality. "Nice shirt." she smirked as he looked down at it. "Well, I am a super model." He said finshing the Twix and making Clem laugh. They walked down the street to get Gabe and Mari.

Lee walked down the road, as he spotted his parent's drugstore. He took a peice of hair off his white shirt. He proceeded to walk into it. He opened the drug store's door that rung a bell. His mother, Lena walked into the store. Lena was 5'3" and she was black and she was 59. She resembled Lee somewhat. "Lee." She cooed, she hugged him sobbing into his chest. "Your dad's-" He cut her off by putting his hand on her shoulder. "I know." his younger brother Brandon hugged his brother. Brandon or Brad stood 6'0". An inch below Lee. He had a beard and almost looked like him when he was 37, of course that's how old Brad is. His father was 61 when he died. They shared a brief conversation before customers began to swarm the store. Lee took this chance to leave before things could really get crowded. He closed the door behind him as he passed a funreal home. The one where the funreal was gonna be.

Clem, Gil, Duck, Mari and Gabe took their seat as the lights began to dim. Commercials started to play. Clem thought it'd be funny if he threw popcorn at Gil. He sucked his teeth as he complained. "Come on with this one bar shit." He complained looking at his phone. Clem flicked a peice of popcorn at him as she smirked. "Why you gotta be like that?" He questioned. The lights had began to dim as Gil turned his phone off. The movie they were watching was called "In Too Deep" it was starring the famous child actor Zander Smith. It was about a boy who was taken away from his parents at age 6. There was 3 parts that were sad. The part where he was taken away from his parents, Clem had quietly cried and wiped the tears from her eyes. She peeked over at Gil, who had a straight face. A tear ran its way down his right cheek, as it reminded him about his childhood before he was taken away from DYFS. The 2nd part that was also sad, is were his devoted apdoted mother died. The saddest part that broke everyone's heart is where he saved a little girl from a burning house. He died on his way to the hospital. The movie lasted 3 hours and 42 minutes. Everyone dissmissed from the room. Clem wiped the tears from her eyes as Gil threw away the empty box of popcorn. "Well, that was depression." Duck broke the silence as they walked through the quiet night. "Fuck." Gil gritted through his teeth. Gil and Duck went to the high school basketball game, while Mari and Gabe went home. Clem was left alone. Clem came close upon "Everett's Pharmacy." suddenly she was pulled away into a dark abandoned building. "Give me everything you've got!" He demanded. He slapped her hard, earning a yelp in pain. "Now!" He yelled. No one heard him but she gave him 12 dollars. "That ain't gonna cut it." He said. He pushed her to the ground and unbuckled his pants. Her hat fell off as she hit the ground hard. He layed on too of her. "He's gonna rape me." She thought. He pushed back in forth as she turned her head sideways. A tear inched its way down her cheek. The man suddenly stood up bedore buckling his pants and ran. She lied their, her pants at her legs. After a hour or so, another man returned. "Clem, fuck!" He quietly shouted. Brad. "Clem what the fuck happened?!" Brad exclaimed worried. "I-I wa- was r-r-raped..." She gasped sobbing. "MOM!" Brad shouted. Lena came running out the backdoor of the office. "Brad, what is it?! Are you okay?!" She ran towards where Brad was. "Clementine!" She exclaimed. "Brad, run to your brothers house! GO!" She ordered. Brad ran full speed, like as fast as he was when he ran cross county.

Lee and Carley were playing chess as a loud knock formed on the front door. "LEE!" It was Brad. Lee quickly walked over to the door and Carley followed. He opened the door and Brad had his hands on his knees as he breathed rather heavy. "Brad, what's wrong?" Lee asked sternly. "Clem's been raped..." He said after a few moment's of silence. Lee's world turned upside down. Blood came from his nose. This happened when he nervous, sad, or angry. Right now: he was all of the above. He ran towards his parents drugstore as Brad kept up with him. Carley, ran behind them as she was a couple feet behind. They arrived. Blood dripped from Lee's nose again. But he wasn't worried about that. Tears brimed in Carley's eyes. "Clem, Clementine?" Lee asked quietly as he heard police sirens. "D-Dad? M-Mom?" She asked sobbing. "Yes baby girl, its is. We're here." Carley assured sobbing. Lee cradled Clementine in his arms. She started to cry softly. "It's okay, Daddy's here, Daddy's here got you." Lee repeated the first word he had ever said to Clementine... He needed to find who did this, and if he did. He'd rip they're fucking head off...


	2. It's Okay

Gil and Duck walked away from Macon High School. Even though Macon had lost, it was a tight game. "Did you see how Richard Anderson's fell?" Duck questioned laughing. They walked across the lot where They heard sirens. "The fuck is that?" They saw Lee sitting on a curb. He had to nose cloggers to stop the bleeding from his nose. "Mr. Everett, what's up?" He looked up at them with an unexpressional look on his face. "Clem's been raped..." He said tears on the edge of his eyes. "Jesus Christ! Where is she?! Is she alive?!" They both exclaimed. "She's fine. Where were y'all?" Lee asked stading up to full height. "We were at the Macon High School Basketball game." Duck replied. "Clem's been raped, that means that she's not gonna be able to be touched or allowed out alone anymore. Carley walked up to her husband. "Hey, Gil and Duck. When you guy's get here?" Carley asked wiping tears away. "Bout 3 minutes ago." Gil took his phone out called Gabe.

Gabe played on his PS4 until his phone rang. "What's up?" He answered putting the phone between his ear and shoulder. "Clem's been raped." Gil informed. Gabe ran out the house like a bat outta hell. "He grabbed socks and ran out the house. He ran up the block, around the corner, down the street and arrived. He saw Lee, Gil, Carley and Duck along with Kenny. "What's going on?" Gabe panted. "They're about to take Clem to hospital." Kenny injected. "Jesus Christ." Gabe mumbled. He put his hands on his head and cursed. "All I wanna is find motherfuckers who did this." Lee scolded. "Hell Yeah." Kenny agreed that if they found him, they'd fuck him up good. "Come on hon." Lee said waved to his neighbors. He boarded the ambulance and sat next to his daughter. "D-Dad?" She asked softly. "A-am I gonna die?" She questioned. "No, sweetheart." Carley assured hed scared daughter. "Everything's okay now, he can't hurt you anymore. I'll protect you as long I live." Lee stated, his nose started to bleed. "Lee, your nose." Carley warned. Lee touched nose and blood painted his hand. He quickly grabbed a a couple tissue and held them up to his nose. After a short while, the ambulance came to a stop and they dissmissed from the car. A spainish doctor pulled ran the strecther into the hospital as an elder doctor stopped Lee and Carley in they're path. "Please wait in the waiting room." He said. Lee nodded his head and started to the chairs in the hospital. Lee put a shaky hand on the armrest, Carley put her warm hand over his shaky and sweaty one, they embraced each other for a good couple minutes and waited while the doctors checked up on Clem.

Kenny sat on the couch in his living room. His wife, Katjaa or Kat, walked in. She was belguim, gold hair, she had a little grey spots as she stood 5'6". She was about 2 months younger than Lee. "Ken, are you alright dear?" Kat asked her husband. "Clem's been raped..." He choked. "Oh my god..." Lee and Carley went to the hospital in a ambulance. Duck's staying over at Gil's house." Kenny replied putting his hands into his head. "Lee's dad died too." He informed Katjaa. "Jesus..." She sighed. She put his hand into hers. "Come on Ken, lets get some rest." She said as her and Kenny walked away.

It was 2am. Lee and Carley slept in the waiting room chairs. Brad was in-charge of watching the house and took care of they're dog, Sam. Carley's head rested on Lee's muscular shoulder, she slept peacefully and slightly snoring, Lee had his head leaned back a little. The Spanish doctor Carlos, walked into the waiting room. "Mr. and Mrs. Everett?" He said. Lee opened his eyes, as he saw the doctor. He nudged Carley's head off his shoulder waking her up as she rubbed her eyes and stood up. "How is she?" Lee asked as blood dripped from his nose, Carlos handed him a rag and Lee accepted it thanking him. "You want the good news or the bad nose?" He asked solemnly. "I think we all could you some good news." Carley replied leaning to the left and placing her hand on hed hip when she was curious. "Well, she's gonna be fine, in pretty good shape mostly." Carlos explained as Lee grew curious about the word "mostly." Lee arched an eyebrow and responded; "Mostly?" Carlos rubbed the tiredness of his eyes. "That's the bad news, she can barely walk and her... well... Cherry is crushed, but she's not pregnant." Carlos assured. "Thank god." Carley said relived.

Brad had fed Sam. He put the dogfood in the dish. He recived a text from Lee. "Clem's gonna be fine." It read. Brad sighed with feeling releived. He sat on the couch and turned all the lights out before putting head phones in and listen to some music.

"Time will bring the real end of our trial

One day they'll be no remnants

No trace, no residual feelings within ya

One day you won't remember me

Your face will be the reason I smile

But I will not see what I cannot have forever

I'll always love ya, I hope you feel the same

Oh you played me dirty, your game was so bad

You toyed with my affliction

Had to fill out my prescription

Found the remedy, I had to set you free

Away from me

To see clearly the way that love can be

When you are not with me

I had to leave, I have to live

I had to lead, I had to live

If I can't have you, let love set you free

To fly your pretty wings around

Pretty wings, your pretty wings

Your pretty wings, pretty wings around

I came wrong you were right

Transformed your love into like

Baby believe me; I'm sorry I told you lies

I turned day into night

Sleep till I die a thousand times

I should've showed you

Better nights, better times

Better days, I miss you more and more

If I can't have you

Let love set you free

To fly your pretty wings around

Pretty wings, your pretty wings, your

Pretty wings, your pretty wings around.

Pretty wings, your pretty wings, your

Pretty wings, your pretty wings around

Pretty wings, pretty wings

Pretty wings, pretty wings

Pretty wings around

Pretty wings, your pretty wings around

Pretty wings, your pretty wings around

Pretty wings, your pretty wings around

Pretty wings, your pretty wings around

Pretty wings, your pretty wings around

Pretty wings, your pretty wings around

Pretty wings, your pretty wings around"

Brad fell asleep to the song


	3. A New Age

6 months later.

6:25am

Lee had just retired from UGA 2 months ago. Today was the now 44 year old's birthday. January 1st. It was a cold day in Macon. Lee's beard was now 50% grey. He had minor wrinkles on his face. He was still on the hunt for Clem's raper. He came upon the "St. John Dairy" his friend since he went into the military when he was 18, Andrew St. John was working on a car. "Didn't know you could still bend over!" Lee joked. Andy chuckled and came out from under the truck with a smile on his face. Lee held his hand out towards his friend. Andy accepted it and quickly hugged the man. "I ain't that old." He joked. Andy was 45 he stood a solid 6'2", he a little tiny bit slimmer than Lee's muscular build. He had grey all over his full beard. "Listen I heard about Clementine..." He began. Lee cut him off by holding hand up. "I've been searching for the raper for 6 months." Lee counterned. Andy wiped the black stains off his face. "Well, I heard a similar story before." He said walking into Andy's house with him. "Do you know who?" Lee asked sitting on the couch. Andy sat in a chair and turned off the T.V. "Nathaniel Thompson." He said with a sigh. "Been known for raping girls. He's 34 years old." Lee looked at the picture of the man. He was Caucasian, he had a blue hat similar to Kenny's. He grinned widely. "Sick fucker right? Raped 163 women 30 and below in the past 5 years." Lee looked at his watch. "Listen Andy, I've gotta run." He said. He shook Andy's hand as Andy wished him a happy birthday.

Clementine layed on her bed. Gabe and her had recently became a couple. She looked at her phone while Gabe kissed her neck. She had gotten over the rape situation. Whenever someone touched her she'd scream. Now, she grow outta of it. She put her phone down and kissed Gabe on the lips. Carley was out with friends, and She didn't know where Lee was. She rolled over and straddled him. They embraced in a long kiss, they both (at the exact same time) moaned and slipped a tongue into each others mouth. She took her hat off as he slipped his beanie off. Clem inched down closer towards Gabe and unbuttoned his pants...

"Come on with this one bar shit again." Gil complained. "Dude, turn on your 4G." Duck suggested. "I already tried that dickhead." Gil spat as put his cell phone away. "Hey, where's Gabe and Clem?" Duck asked curiously as they wandered around Foot Locker. "Probadly fucking." Gil replied loudly. "WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" A white lady scolded them. "Go fuck yourself!" Gil yelled back. Making everyone in the store laugh hyaterically for a couple moments. They walked out the door and ran towards the Macon Super-Mall.

Carley was out with her friends, Lillian aka Lily. Lily was 36 years old, she's been friends aith Carley for nearly ten years, her husband, Marcus, was in the military when they met. Her father Lawrence is probadly the meanest man on the face of the earth. She has 3 kids. Christana aka Christa, is 35 years old, zhe's married to a funny comedian named Omid. She's has a daughter named Genevive. Katjaa and Kenny came along aswell and lastly, Bonnie. She's 34 and married to a man named Lucas, who was a proffeserat UGA. He was also good friends with Lee. They had been looking for a present for Lee. "What about this one?" Mark said holding up a mug with "I Have The Greatest Husband Ever." Lilly stared at it and agreed. Carley went over to the clothing shop is. Kat showed Carley a gold watch. "Lee always complained about his watch when it broke." The price of it was $56. Kenny, Mark and Luke looked at leather jackets in height. They eventually made they're way to the 6'1" rack. They picked out a black leather jacket and paid for it. They made way over to Carley. "I'll think he'll like that jacket.

An hour later

Lee parked into the driveway. Gabe exited outta the house. Lee waved to him with a smile, Gabe returned the smile and waved back. He walked into the house as he waved back. Lee got outta the car and entered the house. "Clementine? Clem?" He called out. He stroked his hreying beard as he nearly fell passed his chin. Lee quietly walked up the carpet stairs. He opened Clem's door to see her sleeping. He walked in to see her phone dead. He plugged it into the charger as he toon her hat off and placed it on the dresser next to her. He gently kissed her forehead. aa he quietly closed the door. He had quietly turned on a radio station and tried to work on his truck that broke a couple months ago. As he began to fix on it he hummed the song on the radio.

" **She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene**

 **I said don't mind, but what do you mean, I am the one**

 **Who will dance on the floor in the round**

 **She said I am the one, who will dance on the floor in the round**

 **She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene**

 **Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one**

 **Who will dance on the floor in the round**

 **People always told me be careful of what you do**

 **And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts**

 **And mother always told me be careful of who you love**

 **And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth**

 **Billie Jean is not my lover**

 **She's just a girl who claims that I am the one**

 **But the kid is not my son**

 **She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son**

 **For forty days and forty nights**

 **The law was on her side**

 **But who can stand when she's in demand**

 **Her schemes and plans**

 **'Cause we danced on the floor in the round**

 **So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice**

 **(Don't think twice, don't think twice)**

 **She told my baby we'd danced till three, then she looked at me**

 **Then showed a photo my baby cried his eyes were like mine (oh, no!)**

 **'Cause we danced on the floor in the round, baby**

 **People always told me be careful of what you do**

 **And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts**

 **She came and stood right by me**

 **Just the smell of sweet perfume**

 **This happened much too soon**

 **She called me to her room**

 **Billie Jean is not my lover**

 **She's just a girl who claims that I am the one**

 **But the kid is not my son**

 **Billie Jean is not my lover**

 **She's just a girl who claims that I am the one**

 **But the kid is not my son**

 **She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son**

 **She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son**

 **Billie Jean is not my lover**

 **She's just a girl who claims that I am the one**

 **But the kid is not my son**

 **She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son**

 **She says I am the one,**

 **(You know what you did, (she says he is my son)breaking my heart babe)**

 **She says I am the one**

 **Billie Jean is not my lover**

 **Billie Jean is not my lover**

 **Billie Jean is not my lover**

 **Billie Jean is not my lover (don't Billie Jean)**

 **Billie Jean is not my lover**

 **Billie Jean is not my lover."**

He sang aa Carley pulled up. She had ran with everyone in the house. She watched Lee's muscles flex through the dirty black stains of the car engine. Even after 40, his body sure looked 26. Carley awoje Clem who helped make a suprise. Lee eventually got the car working with a "Yes!" He walked into the hoise to see the lights off, he turned them on. "SUPRISE!!!" 15 people yelled making Lee fall over and stumble over the steps into the grass. That caused everyone to laugh. He got up and walked into the house. Everyone gabe him his presents while they had cake. They watched a video Brad and Lena put togther. It was about Lee's transformation 1-44. The time waa 8:12pm. Carley had went to bed and Lee had went to bed after Clem went to sleep. This birthday was awesome. He put a proctective arm over Carley as he fell asleep.


	4. Grief

Lee, Andy and Kenny were checking on the file of this Nathaniel Thompson. Lee read the information out loud:

 **"Name: Nathaniel Richard Thompson Carver** **D.O.B: November 30th, 1984, (Age 34)** **Status: Alive.** **Height: 5'10" (1.78m)** **Weight: 231lbs. (104.78kg)** **Family: Father: William Richard Carver. (Alive) Mother: Samantha Robinson Carver. (Deceased)** **Sibilings: Troy Mason Carver (Alive)** **Wanted For: Rape, Molesting, Child Pornagraphy, Sexual Harrasment**."

Lee stopped, three months ago The spanish doctor Carlos, took a sample of the hair on Clementine's virgina. He tested it to lead up to Nathaniel. "Jesus Christ fucking christ! He has all of the above in sexual harrasment." Kenny exclaimed with a look of disgust. "Lee, are you feeling alright?" Andy asked concerned. Lee's nose started to bleed, he didn't notice until Andy and Kenny grabbed tissues. Lee accepted them. "He raped her." Lee muttered loud enough. "Are you sure?" Andy said in his deep southern accent. "Yes, the DNA of the hair on Clementine matches him. "Well, I know his father and brother, they both are sick fuckers" Lee, Andy and Kenny got up and got into Lee's car as Andy directed him.

It was nighttime, and They arrived at a sign that says; "Welcome To The Carver's!" It read. "Creepy." Lee said in his deep voice. Park right here and turn the car off. They grabbed pistols that Andy brought along. He had convinced Carley that he was going to the bar. "They're!" Andy exclaimed quietly. He saw Nate, Carver and Troy. "Alright, Kenny you take Carver, Andy you take Troy, I'll take Nathan." Andy and Kenny agreed. "They jumped out at them, Nate ran immediatly. Lee, ran as fast a he could. He was on Nate's tail as he tackled him. He got ontop only to have Nate's fist connect to Lee's cheek. Lee stood up as Nate took another swing. Lee dodged this one and shouldered him in his ribs, Lee then stood and punched him in his right cheek, knocking him off. He looked for his pistol, he must've dropped it outside. Nate belted Lee in his stomach then his right cheek. Nate wrapped his hands around Lee's neck. Lee began to become limp and he grabbed a wrench and hit Nate in his head knocking his cap off.

Andy knocked Troy off balance as he held both of his hands and swinged down on Troy's back. Troy punched Andy in his face as he punched again, this time much harder. Andy threw his pistol at his face and making Troy blind for the moment. He then tackled Troy at his waist. He then pinned him and punched him with his right, then left, Troy ended up countering it as he flipped Andy over and copied the move. Andy flipped Troy over and belted him in his stomach 3 times.

Carver's fist connected with Kenny's face knocking his hat, his dad gave him when he was 16. Carver pulled out a weapon just as Kenny smacked it away and punched Carver blackening his eye. Carver kneed Kenny in his stomach 2 times before Kenny threw Carver down.

Lee was tired, his left eye was purple and black, pupilbwas dialated with red, not a spot of white. Nate's whole left side of his face was swollen. Lee then cracked his knuckles as Nate roared in anger. Nate ran full speed at Lee, who punched him down to the ground. Nate got up and swinged wildly at Lee. Lee ducked the punch, grabbed Nate's legs, lifted him about 8 feet in the air before slamming him breaking the floor of the house, they crashed through 5 stores and landed in the living room. Lee was completly dazed. He ran towards Nate who shot him in the left shoulder. Nate had made it to a motocycle and left his father and brother. Lee picked up his gun and shot at Nate emptying the clip. Missing. Andy shot Troy in his head, as Kenny had beaten Carver's face in with a crowbar. Andy looked at Lee, he had a split lip, and a broken nose with a cut on his cheek. Kenny had a bloody mouth, and held a bloody crowbar. He had a deep cut that ran through his eye. "Did you get him?" Andy asked. "No." Lee said getting into the car.

Carley was watching the news as she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal Lee. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST LEE!" She said setting him down. Lily and Christa helped. They called Katjaa, who got some of the swelling down. Lee then passed out from the injuries.

Clem was over Gabe's house when her phone rang. She stopped kissing Gabe, who groaned in disappointment. "Mom?" She asked. "You're father's in the hospital!" Clem explained to Gabe as she ran out the door.

Lena, Brad, Carley and Clem, sat next to each other in the waiting room each other worried. The doctor came out of the emergency room. "How is he?" Carley asked worried. "He's gonna be in a coma for a couple months." He replied. "Is my dad gonna live?" Clem asked tears brimed through her eyes. "That's up to him now." He said with his head down. Tears came down from all they're eyes. Kenny looked just as bad as he was in the hospital. Andy couldn't be located. Lee had to pull himself out, he needed to wake up.

 **10 months later**.

It had been 3 months since Lee wome up from a coma. He was destined to kill Nate. He had raped and murdered Carley 4 months ago. Lee's beard was a grey. Clementine was also saddened by the tragedy from her mother. Lee got up from the couch and went into his room. He shuffled through the bookshelf to reveal a thick photo album. He pulled out a picture of him, Carley and Clementine. The picture was when Clem was first born. Lee had a green doctors robe on as he smiled through tears. Carley had a smiled as she held Clementine. Lee was hunched over with a arm around his wife and newly daughter. He pulled another out. This black and white. Lee held his baby brother as he smiled happily. Next to him stood his father. He had both hands on Lee's shoulder. He put the album away and his hand reached another. "Everett Family Album" Lee looked away as he shedded tears. He softly pulled it out and took a deep breath, and slowly opened it. He saw a picture. The first time him and Carley ever met. They'd had been best friends for about 4 months before marriage. He was kissing Carley at the wedding. He broke down, he sobbed quietly. Tears raced through his eyes. He remember all those bullies that bullied Lee through school.

 ** _"You suck!"_**

 ** _"You can't do anything right! Your autistic!"_**

 ** _"No one will remember you."_**

 ** _"You can't get a girlfriend, you can't even talk right!"_**

He wiped tears from his eyes as his nose began to bleed. He grabbed tissues and stuffed them up his nose, before lying down and going to sleep.


	5. Pain

Lee sat in the kitchen. He stared at the wall. He had put two nose plugs in his nose to stop blood from gushing from his nose. He took a sip from the coffee mug. Carley's funeral was today. They had postponed it 4 months ago. She was beatened so bad by Nate that her face wasn't even recongnizable. It needed time to heal, just like he needed time to heal. He looked at his gold watch. 5:21am, the veiwing was at 7am. Lee went to Clementine's room to wake her up. "Clem, sweet-pea." He said softly. She woke up and got outta bed. She hugged her dad before quietly crying. She sobbed into his chest. "I-I can't do this Daddy!" She sobbed gasping between the words. "I can't either sweet-pea. But listen, we have to. Your gonna be sad for awhile, but get to the funeral and let it all out." He said.

Lee's beard was 6 inches, he trimed it to about 4 inches. It was all grey, not a spot of black. He wore a white dress suit, black dress pants, a purple and pink tie and he put a black leather jack over it all. He wore black dress shoes. Clenentine came out from her room. She had a velvet dress, her lips were painted with red-velvet and black eyeliner on. "You ready?" He said as the sun rose higher into the sky. "I guess so." Lee walked over to her and hugged her. They let go and walked into the car and drove away. Lee stopped on the way to the funeral to pick up roses. Lee entered the parking lot of the funeral home. They waited an hour. Then alot of people started to show.

Everyone walked into the funeral and there lied Carley Samantha Everett in her casket. Lee and Clementine walked up to the casket, hand-hand. They came upon close to the body. Clem whimpered as she sobbed uncontrollably. Lee set the wedding photo down, he moved Carley's hand to adjust it, he placed it in her hand. Her face had some bruises on it, besides that she looked like she was sleeping. Lee hunched over and kissed Carley on her forehead before stroking her hair. He shedded tears. Good thing he remembered to put nose plugs in his nose. He walked towards Carley's mom and dad. "Oh, Lee..." Cynthia sobbed. She hugged Lee. Cynthia said. Chris, Carley's father, brought Lee into a man hug. He walked past them to see Kenny, Duck and Katjaa walking in with Gil, Mari and Gabe. Kenny hugged Lee as Katjaa hugged Clem. Clem then proceeded to hug Gil, then Duck, then Mari and she kissed Gabe. Brad and Lena showed up. Brad was in street clothes. He explained to Lee that he couldn't find his suit. He brought his brother into a man hug.

Lee was called out of the audience to make a speech. He pulled a paper out from his pocket began to read. "Carley Samantha Jenson was a beyond beautiful woman. When I forst met her, I was walking around the park with my baby brother. We got married at when she was 18 and I was 20. We had Clementine a year later. "We moved in the house we live in now. I'll never forget her beautiful face, dark brown hair, and her cooking." He said with a smirk, the whole audience laughed as Lee chuckled. "She'd always get on me for my beard. I trimed it." He sat there and stroked his beard as the audience chuckled. "I-I will always love you Carley Samantha, and I'll protect Clementine..." He ended as he walked away.

It'd been 4 hours. The time was 8pm. Lee and Clementine were the only ones still there. Lee told Clementine we have to leave. Clementine had put Carley's coffee mug next to her. Lee planted a kiss on Carley's forehead. They left her as "Greene's Funeral Home" closed. It was a quiet drive on the way to the house. Lee had chosen to burn Carley. He watched Clementine walk wordlessly into the house. He grabbed 10 bottles of whiskey from the liquor cabnet and went into the garage. He drank straight from the bottle. Clementine watched her father get drunk. Everytime he finished a bottle, he'd throw it a the garage wall. He was on his 5th bottle when he fell asleep.

Lee awoke the next morning the garage. His eyes were dialated red and his nose was bleeding. He walked into the kitchen and took a paper towel.

Clementine was out with friends. Her other best friend Christopher, who wears a hat like Clem, but his is red an has the letter "C". He was 5'9"and A week younger than Gil, mixed, skinny-muscular. He had black glasses and every girl wanted him in every possible way. Sometimes Clementine. "Chris, dude!" Duck exclaimed man-hugging him. "Hey, Clem." He greeted hugging her. "I ahhh... Heard what happened." He softly said bringing her into another hug. "I'm sorry for your loss." He whispered into her ear. "Let's get going to the park."

Lee and Andy tracked Nate's location. They had hook up with they're own unit. Andy had spotted Nate with a couple dozen goons. Lee signaled Mark to snipe the one on the left. He did. Clean shot right through the head. Nate took immdiate action and whipped out an MP-47, He fired as Mark couldn't get a shot, Lee shot a goon in his head before checking for ammo, Nate had gotten into a car with an armed guard. Lee fired a single bullet hitting the passengers head, his unit killed the rest of Nate's goons. Lee threw his gun at the wall, yelling angrily. He pulled out a couple tissues and held it up to his nose before it could bleed. Michael put a hand on his shoulder, Michael was taller than Lee, he was 6'4" and black. He was lean and his half of his left ear was missing with a deep cut in his left cheek. "We'll find him Lee." Mike assured. Andy put his hands on his hips. "Hell yeah." He agreed smiling.

Brad and his girlfriend Jane, were kissing on the couch of his apartment. She unbuttoned his pants and started to rub on his member. She moaned as she placed 2 hand on it and rotated them in a 180. "Ohhh, fuck." He gasped relaxed. She stopped and grabbed lube from his dresser and put some on her hand, she placed it on his member and rubbed, slowly this time. She speeded the process up. 2 minutes later, he cumed and it dripped on her hand. He never felt as good as he did now...

"This is bullshit!" Gil said as his phone had no service. Everyone chuckled at the remark. "Gil dude, why are you always complaining?" Duck asked. "I'm texting Becca." Gil spat. "Whoa, you clearly drank too much of the kool-aid, I dig it." He said making everyone laugh.


	6. Lost and Found

Clementine awoke in a small dark room. She chained to a wall and lied on a table. She struggled and seen her father, on the ground, his hands tied to the ground. In the corner, lied Andy, his face was marked with bruises. "Clementine!" Andy exclaimed in a whispered tone. "Clem, sweet pea are you okay?" Lee asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." He panicked to break the rope arm, but failed. Nate opened the door. One of his henchmen walked to Andy and kicked him in the face. Nate walked up to Lee, who was glaring up at him. He pulled out a walkie talkie, and smacked him in his left eye. "No!!" Clem screeched. Nate continued to smack his left eye with the radio. "Jesus Christ, Stop!" He pleaded but Nate continued to hit him with the radio. After growing tired, his guards told him thats enough. He smacked Lee down again with his radio before tossing it and going towards Clementine's naked body. "Hey pretty thing." Lee, who was now unconscious, lied there, his eye was bloody, and Clementine was unsure if her father was alive. Nate ripped her panties off and entered her. He moved back in forth as Andy tried to get him to stop. "No! Stay away from her!" He demanded. Nate only ignored him and continued to rape her. Andy needed to get free. He grabed her thighs to push in harder and faster. Just then, the farthest wall busted open. Soilders flooded the room as Nate fled and locked the door. Kenny and Mike shot most of the guards down. Mike ran over to Clementine as she screamed at the touch of him. "Hey, darlin', its me, Kenny." Clementine flinched when he touched she but relaxed. "Lee! Get Lee!" Andy demanded while coughing up blood. Mike turned around to see Lee. "GET THE MEDIC!" the 42 year old yelled. "What the fuck happened?!" Lee heard someone yell faintly, he was fading... Fading...

"Lee..." A familar voice cooed. "Lee, honey are you awake?" It called again. Lee opened his eyes and the voice who was calling him was Carley. He stood up and ran over to her hugging her. He then kissed her, not french kiss or teenage kiss, just a kiss. "I'm sorry Carley." He said almost crying. "Lee, its okay." She assured. "It's not your fault." She cupped Lee's face with her hands. She kissed his cheek. He looked at her appearence. She was wearing white dress with high heels. The area was just all white. Nothing until she sat with him on a park bench. They talked for awhile before she started to fade away. "Lee, my times up, please take care of Clementine." She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. Then she dissapeared without even saying goodbye.

Lee woke up in a hospital bed. "I'm getting tired of see this." He said to himself, he pulled himself up. He couldn't see outta his left eye. He grabbed a mirror and looked at him himself. He had a white that was soaked with blood guaze pad eye patch. He pulled it up. His left eye was closed, he couldn't even open it. The nurse walked in, she looked like she was in her early thirtes. He looked at a whiteboard and on the line said a name. "Eleanor". "Hey, Mr. Everett, I'm here to clean your eye." She said smiling and grabbing the equipment. "Alright." He said giving her permission. She unwrapped the bandage from his eye and her face turned into disgust. His eye was bloodied and it was swollen shut. "So, how does it look? Am I gonna be pretty when this heals?" He said with a straight face. "It's getting better." Eleanor complimented. "Then maybe my modeling days ain't over." He joked smiling as he earned a small laugh from Eleanor. She poured the liquid on the folded towel and looked at him. "This gonna hurt like shit." She warned him. "You could've lied a little." He joked making her laugh. She put it on his eye, he pulled his head back and growled angrily in pain. "Holy fuckin' hell!" He seethed. He took deep breaths before his face contorted with anger. "You need to stop squirming." She directed frowning. "Okay, alright." He complied. She cleaned it, and put the bandage patch around his head and onto his eye. "All done." She informed. "Thank ya, sweetie." He thanked in a gentle tone. "Yep." She replied before walking out the room. He missed Carley, she needed to be here with him. He put his head back and proceeded to fall asleep.

It was night time and Sarah, Chris, Duck, Gil, Becca and Gabe were hanging out, this kool-aid is fucking awesome!" He said shaking the sugar bag into his mouth. "You better stop before you get diabetic." Chris said making them all laugh. "Yeah, asshole." Gil interjected. "Where's Clem?" Gabe asked. "Damned if I know." Duck said shaking the sugar packet again. Gabe needed to talk to Clem, it was important. Just then a black car came by and placed an mini uzi out the window and shot as it drove by. Everyone ducked down and the shooting stopped. Duck gobbled down the last of the sugar packet and almost choked on it when he saw Gil lying there on the ground... Becca screamed for help as she turned to Duck who was 7 inches taller. "Call for help!" She screeched... By the time they'd get to the hospital, Gil had died...

Brad and Mike were talking about how they were gonna kill Nate. "When Lee gets better we make a plan, right now, its void." Brad clashed. "Who know's how long that'd be? By the time Lee gets better, who says that Nate will have already left town." Mike spat back. "Lee, Kenny and Andy will find Nate." Brad assured as they kept arguing.

Clementine was on the bus to the hospital to see her dad. She put headphones in to block out conversations.

 **"Every day I wake up**

 **I hope I'm dreamin**

 **I can't believe this shit**

 **Can't believe you ain't here**

 **Sometimes it's just hard for a nigga to wake up**

 **It's hard to just keep goin**

 **It's like I feel empty inside without you bein here**

 **I would do anything man, to bring you back**

 **I'd give all this shit, shit the whole knot**

 **I saw your son today**

 **He look just like you**

 **You was the greatest**

 **You'll always be the greatest**

 **I miss you Big**

 **Can't wait til that day, when I see your face again**

 **I can't wait til that day, when I see your face again...**

 **Yeah... this right here (tell me why)**

 **Goes out, to everyone, that has lost someone**

 **That they truly loved (c'mon, check it out)**

 **Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show**

 **I laced the track, you locked the flow**

 **So far from hangin on the block for dough**

 **Notorious, they got to know that**

 **Life ain't always what it seem to be (uh-uh)**

 **Words can't express what you mean to me**

 **Even though you're gone, we still a team**

 **Through your family, I'll fulfill your dream (that's right)**

 **In the future, can't wait to see**

 **If you open up the gates for me**

 **Reminisce some time, the night they took my friend (uh-huh)**

 **Try to black it out, but it plays again**

 **When it's real, feelings hard to conceal**

 **Can't imagine all the pain I feel**

 **Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)**

 **I know you still living your life, after death**

 **Every step I take, every move I make**

 **Every single day, every time I pray**

 **I'll be missing you**

 **Thinkin of the day, when you went away**

 **What a life to take, what a bond to break**

 **I'll be missing you**

 **I miss you Big**

 **It's kinda hard with you not around (yeah)**

 **Know you in heaven smilin down (eheh)**

 **Watchin us while we pray for you**

 **Every day we pray for you**

 **Til the day we meet again**

 **In my heart is where I'll keep you friend**

 **Memories give me the strength I need (uh-huh) to proceed**

 **Strength I need to believe**

 **My thoughts Big I just can't define (can't define)**

 **Wish I could turn back the hands of time**

 **Us in the 6, shop for new clothes and kicks**

 **You and me taking flicks**

 **Makin hits, stages they receive you on**

 **I still can't believe you're gone (can't believe you're gone)**

 **Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)**

 **I know you still living you're life, after death**

 **On that morning**

 **When this life is over**

 **I know**

 **I'll see your face**

 **Every night I pray, every step I take**

 **Every move I make, every single day**

 **Every night I pray, every step I take**

 **Every day that passes**

 **Every move I make, every single day**

 **Is a day that I get closer**

 **To seeing you again**

 **Every night I pray, every step I take**

 **We miss you Big... and we won't stop**

 **Every move I make, every single day**

 **Cause we can't stop... that's right**

 **Every night I pray, every step I take**

 **Every move I make, every single day**

 **We miss you Big"**

Clementine payed the driver her 12 dollars and walked into "Atlanta Hospital."


	7. Four Years

4 YEARS LATER.

It had been four years since Gil had been shot and killed. The weather was in the high 90s in Macon. Clementine (who was now 19 and graduated a month ago) was getting dress to head to the mall with Duck and Gabe. She put a shirt a white T-shirt that had Gil on it has a memento. She wore skinny cut jeans that made her butt stand out, she slipped on a pair of flat sandals. She kissed Lee goodbye, as she walked down to Gabe's house. She knocked on the door as he opened it and hugged her. He led her into his house as she looked at a picture. It was when Gabe, Duck and Gil had won the state championship. Gabe had a tired smile on his face as he has his head rested on the same trophy that Duck's head was rested on. Gil had his head sideways on the top of it as he had a tired look, that was similar to the one Gabe and Duck's face. She really missed Gil. His parents moved to a diffrent house since. Clem and Gabe kissed each other awhile. He grabbed ahold of her ass, and squeezed, he slapped it as it jiggled due to the fatness. Gabe had a nike on along with shorts and slides with socks. "Todays Gil's birthday..." She said tears welted in her eyes. Gabe (who now stood 6'0" 2 inches shorter than Duck) wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know..." he cooed. They walked out the house. They walked down to the pharmacy where Duck was sitting. Duck had gotten up and walked away with them. Duck had looked a little similar to Gabe. He had a tank top that showed every body muscle. His arm muscle stood out as he had put gel in his slicked back hair. "Happy Birthday Gil." He said looking up to the sky. "Happy Birthday Gil..." They all said as if they echoed off of what Duck said. Smirking, he pulled out a Kool-Aid sugar pack. "Oh dear fucking god no." Clementine complained laughing her ass off. Outta no-where Gabe had slapped Clem's ass. She gasped as she laughed and hit Gabe in the shoulder playfully. They had arrived at the mall. Girls had already start to talk to Duck.

They had walked over to the food court. "Gabe, dude why the hell do you have a fuckin' beanie on in July?" Duck asked confused. Gabe frowned and responded; "People wear beanies in July!" He defended himself. "Yeah, in Alaska!" Duck spat back. "I always knew something was wrong with you!" Duck insulted. "Says the asshole!" Gabe counterned. "At least I don't look like a fuckin' eskimo in the summer time, you live in a damn igloo, don't you?" He asked making root beer come from Clementine's nose. "Says the jackass who eats Kool-Aid sugar." Gabe clashed making Clementine laugh. "At least I don't have a couple of damn fish eggs in my pants." Duck said out loud making everyone laugh in the area for a good 10 seconds. "At least I don't look like Perry The Platypus!" Gabe insulted, making everyone cackle as the crowd crowed around them, some even taking videos. "Dude, I never knew iguanas could talk!" Duck's eye widened as he gasped. Everyone was cracking up now. "I wouldn't talk Wile. E. Coyote!" Gabe spat back. Everyone laughed at this joked. More people crowded around them, even people from the high floors watched. "Dude, your built like the daddy from Courage The Cowardly Dog, Eustice looking ass!" Duck replied. This joke made everyone and I mean EVERYONE laugh, from the lowest floor, to the highest floor saud waves of laughter kn the air for a good 5 minutes, including Clem.

Lee was now 48, his beard had grew back, a breaking news report, that chinese actor, Jackie Chan, has died at the age of 78. Lee wore an eye patch around his left eye, which was permanent damage and looked the same from 4 years ago. He unlocked his phone messages and laughed at the one Duck had sent him. "Mr. Everett, dude do you have any Kool-Aid sugar packets?" It read. He replied: "Nah we're out, sorry." He messaged back before putting his phone down and stroking his beard. He put his head backback and rubbed his socks aganist the carpet floor. He turned off the T.V and layed a loaded gun unded the cushion. He closed his eyes as he drifted away from reality and into DreamWorld.

Gabe looked at a pair of Nike's as he strokes his chin. "Dude, those are like $95." Duck reminded him. "I know asshole!" Gabe scolded back. "You're broke as shit." Duck reassured making Clem laugh.

Lee awoke to a phone call. He put his eye patch on and answered. "Hello?" He answered in a in a tired voice. "Hey man." Brad replied. "I just broke up with Jane, man." Brad sounded a little depressed. "Jesus..." Lee said getting up and got a soda outta of a square container in his wall that opens on his sense and voice. "Shit, I know how you feel man..." He inquired dropping his head and sighing.

Becca looked at a picture of her and Gil. He had a black fitted t-shirt on, with ripped jeans and white Air-Forces. She had wore his white hoodie as it nearly pasted her knees, she had on tight pants and tennis shoes. She shedded a single tear as it dropped on the picture. She started to quietly cry, then cried, the sobbed. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to let it all out. Tear after tear, became like bullet casings dropping from the gun. She grabbed tissues and blew her nose into them. The news came in after the commercial break and what came on next broke her.

"This is the 4- year anniversary of the shooting of Gilbert Parsons. 16yr pld Parsons, was shot and killed on his birthday hanging out with his friends People around Macon, Georgia, are paying respects, by going to the sidewalk where he was shot, one of his friends even carved his name in the concrete, where he's parents and Gilbert lived." The camrea man showed a sidewalk where in big and clear words read; " ** _ON JUNE 20th, GILBERT (GIL) JEREMIAH PARSONS, WAS SHOT AND KILLED. WE DON'T KNOW WHO IT WAS, BUT WE'LL MISS YOU. RIP. 6/20/00- 6/20/17"_**

Clem, Duck and Gabe walked along the sidewalk with flowers as they approached his tombstone. " ** _HERE LIES GILBERT PARSONS."_** It was covered in flowers and a basketball and baseball, along with a football rested on infront of flowers along with that had " ** _Gilbert"_** written on it. A stuffed bear was was placed in-between a couple of flowers. Clem placed the flowers down and sobbed looking away. Gil had been buried with his football jeresy, baseball jeresy and basketball jeresy. They all stood there for about 10 minutes. "We miss you Gil, I hope you do too." Clem said tears running down her cheeks. They turned around and glanced at his tombstone and walked away as it started to rain.


	8. Dejá Vú

**_5 years ago._**

 ** _"You know I love you right?" Gilbert asked Becca as he kissed her, she was warmed by the love of her life. "I'll always be there, even if we're not together, I love you." He assured as Becca smiled lovingly. "I love you too." Becca said kissing Gil as they're lips moved._**

 ** _1 year later._**

 ** _Becca entered the chruch as peope sat down for Gil's Christian burial. "Bec, you okay?" Michelle asked tears welled in her eyes. Becca was about to reply when she sobbed. Michelle hugged her crying aswell, as the priest had gotten on the loud speaker._**

 ** _They sat in the chruch where a picture of Gil had been posted on the smartboard. "I know we'd just witness shocking news about the shooting of Gilbert Parsons. A character of athletic, passion, caring. He_** ** _cared for his friends, Clementine, Kenneth Jr., Gabriel, Christopher, Mariana and Rebecca." A sob came from the audience as Becca began to cry. Clem, who sat next to her, hugged her as she began to cry. Duck began to tear up, as he sobbed quietly. Gabe had tears falling from his face as he had an unexplainable face. The priest began to read; "Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our debts, as we also have forgiven our debtors. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.'' Sobbing had came from Gil's adoptive mom, Patrica, his father Randy quietly cried. Becca began to sob. Clementine had began to cry. "Becca... It's okay." She managed to get the words out_** , ** _gasping between her words._**

 ** _Present Day._**

Becca and Clem sat in Clem's room. "Sarah moved away." Becca spoke breaking the silence. "I know, my dad says that he's out and lock the door, and don't open it for anyone." Clem wiggled her toes around, as Becca took her socks off. "How's Shel?" Clem inquired. "She's good, she's out with some friends." Becca answered.

Lee shot at Nate as Kenny drove around the desereted area. Andy emptied his clip of his MP-47. He reloaded his last clip as Lee, shot at Nate's tires. He flattened on of them as Nate turned around and shot the windshield. Lee broke a hole in the windshiel as Kenny could see better. Andy shot 3 bullets at a time to save ammo as he hit the passenger. He flew out the door and rolled roughly until he stopped. Kenny shot through the window hole at some point, until he just became focused on driving. Another person shot the engine in the car as the car slowed down. Lee junped out, and ran as he shot the car, Andy followed his steps as he threw the empty gun down. Lee fixed his eyepatch, blood seeped through his nose. "Are we ever gonna get this guy?!" Andy asked annoyed. "I don't know, I thin-" Lee said but was shocked when Andy cut him off. "That's all you do is think! That's all you ever do!" Andy screamed at Lee. He pushed Lee, almost knocking him over. Kenny stepped in, but was knocked over by Andy. Andy threw a punch at Lee, who barely ducked it. "What the fuck, man?!" Lee exclaimed, as Andy threw another blow which gutted Lee. Lee threw a punch into his chest, before sweeping him off his feet. Mike had gotten outta of the car that was trailing behind, as the fight continued. Andy connected his fist to Lee's face, making him dizzy. A monster woke up in Lee. He touched under his nose to pick up blood. He turned around, he saw red, and when he saw red. He killed. Lee, quicker than a cat, belted Andy in his stomach, Andy backed up, as Lee uppercutted Andy. Andy had fallen to the ground as he backed up in shock. Lee pinned Andy. He began to punch him. With his left, his right. He repeated it until Kenny and Mike had restrained Lee. Lee pished Kenny, and punched Mike who nearly fell off balance. "Ya'll don't know what it's like having A RAPED CHILD! YALL DONT KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE YOU FUCKERS!!!!!!!" Lee screamed to the top of his lungs. He got in his car and departed, leaving the 3 behind.

Duck waited at the dollar store, as he eat a bag of potato chips without paying. "Mr. Johnson! Whats happening?" Duck said ignoring the fact that he's stealing. "How many times do I have to tell you?! Don't open the potato chips until you pay for them!" Mr. Johnson scolded. "You gonna have to tell me that all the time, because I love potato chips! Man why you always sweating me?" Duck replied raising his eyebrow. "Cause, you a nickel and a dime, looking for the 5 finger discount, and I gotta keep my eye on you." Mr. Johnson answered dissapointly. "You know what, I'm finna go to Dwight's!" Duck informed. "Dwight who?" Mr. Johnson asked annyoed. "Dwight around yo lips!" Duck insulted as he paid for the items. Duck paid for the potato chips as he smacked Mr. Johnsons head.

"That'd be 5.65" Brad informed a customer as she paid and winked a Brad, who smiled back. She handed him a slip, as he looked at it. "Call me..." She whispered as she walked out the door. He put the number in his phone to call later. He couldn't wait to get off work.

Clem was pregnant, she neddes to tell her father. Gabe pleaded her not to. She walked into the house. "Hey sweet-pea!" Lee greeted hugging his daughter. "Dad...I'm pregnant." Lee's smile faded. "I'm gonna be a grandad!" Lee shouted in excitement as Clem laughed. She hugged her dad as he kissed her head gently. _**"I wish you were here, Carley..."**_ He thought as he kissed her forehead again.

Kenny sat in the canoe in the pond, as he went under a bridge, he casted his fishing line out as Duck put a worm on the hook and casted it out. Kenny, who was now 54, washed the fish grease off his hands, in the pond. "Son, wash your hands." He ordered. "I don't want you mom complaining about us smelling like fish." Duck sighed and dipped his hands into the water.

 _ **Review**_


	9. Hunted

7 months later.

CLEM GET BEHIND COVER!!" Lee demanded his daughter. She took her baby she had 2 weeks ago outta its crib as gunshots were fired at they're house, she swify took A.J (Austin Johnson Garcia) outta the crib and ducked behind cover as Lee fired several rounds from his Desert Eagle. He reloaded a clip as he flipped over the living room carpet and made a musical beat on the floor. The floor opened and out came grenades, MP-47, Ak-47 and multiple mags (around 50.) He grabbed the MP-47 and clicked an holographic scope on there and fired a shot hitting Nates driver. Kenny came around back and shot at Nate who ducked. Mark sniped from an apartment building 3 blocks away. Everyone had scattered from the neighborhood. Mike loaded shotgun shells as Lily threw grenades. The police, had quickly sides with, especially Officer Mitchell. He fired all his Glock 17 mags and took out another one. Just then the military had rolled in. Nate wasn't out numbered yet, he had about 400 goons surrounding the neighborhood. A news chopper surrounded them as shots continued to be fired. Nate who ditched and ran to an tank which left with a little nore speed than it did. Lee ran after it shooting behind him throwing Clementine the Glock 17 he had. "DADDY!" She exclaimed. "CLEM I'LL BE FINE!" He yelled back.

He ran close to the tank as he had a bike. He got close and jumped on the back. Almost falling off he grabbed the cannon. He crawled to the top on it and jumped inside, to be attacked by 4 goons. He swiftly ducked a punch from one of them, and charlie horsed his leg. Another goon pulled a gun, which Lee grabbed and held in the air, he backhanded one goon in the stomach with a closed fist and headbutted the goon holding the gun. Now it was just Nate and Lee. Nate punched Lee in the face, then connected with his right cheek. He threw a straight punch, that Lee grabbed and flipped over his shoulder. The tank was bigger than two houses combined and inside it had room to fit a whole living room, after all, this is the future. "Fuck you!" Nate screeched belting Lee in the stomach. Lee's nose bled. He saw red. He tackled Nate and punched him multiple times as the tank flipped over. They were flying everywhere as Lee punched Nate in his face airbourne. The crash ended when Nate ran out and onto a Wax Plane (biggest plane in the world) that was there for him to leave town. Lee instantly ran after him and jumped onto the wax plane as it airbourned. Lee slide into the vehicle entrance as it nearly closed on him. He took a out a couple guards as he shot the pilot who pulled a gun. He quickly stopped his nose from bleeding. He pulled the lever on auto pilot to quickly find Nate.

Kenny, Lily, Mike and Brad shot the last goons as they stood ontop of a military Tank. "Wheres Lee?" Lily questioned. Brad and Kenny looked at the sky. "Oh shit." Brad said as they're eyes widened to a huge plane the size of the town of Macon.

Lee tackled Nate and punched him a couple times, before Nate kicked him off. "Do you ever give up old man?!" Nate insulted as he punched Lee. Lee swinged at Nate who blocked it and uppercutted Lee. Lee backed up in defeat. "You might have combat skills, but your never beat me!" Nate grinned as he laughed. "Your wrong, Imma cheat." Lee said as he shot Nate's legs, he punched Nate multiple times making his face swollen. Lee grabbed a parachute and shot Nate's left arm, to stop in from escaping. Lee placed multiple C4 and Satchel Charges, and poured gas ontop Nate and the entire cargo plane. "Say hi to daddy for me!" Lee said coldy. He lit a match, chucked it towards Nate and jumped out pushing a button exploding the whole entire plane.

The blast sent Lily, Kenny, Mike and Brad flying off the tank and onto the ground. They groaned as they're energy drained from the fall.

Lee pulled the parachute and sat they're for awhile while he floated down from the sky. He fell when he hit a tree and fell onto a roof, and rolled off onto the grass. Clem rushed over to her father and helped him up. Only one thing had mattered, she was outta harms way.

" ** _What dey gives you blood?_**

 ** _Three months man_**

 ** _Whatchu doin in here anyway? You oughta be home with your momma_**

 ** _How old are you boy?_**

 ** _Thirteen_**

 ** _Thirteen? Damn, the bastards must be runnin outta niggaz to arrest_**

 ** _Yeah, ohh yeah, this goes out_**

 ** _to all the families that went through the struggle_**

 ** _Yeah, from the heart_**

 ** _It was from the heart, everything was real_**

 ** _All that I got is you_**

 ** _And I'm so thankful I made it through_**

 ** _Yo, dwellin in the past, flashbacks when I was young_**

 ** _Whoever thought that I'd have a baby girl and three sons_**

 ** _I'm goin through this difficult stage I find it hard to believe_**

 ** _Why my old Earth had so many seeds_**

 ** _But she's an old woman, and due to me I respect that_**

 ** _I saw life for what it's really worth and took a step back_**

 ** _Family ain't family no more, we used to play ball_**

 ** _Eggs after school, eat grits cause we was poor_**

 ** _Grab the pliers for the channel, fix the hanger on the TV_**

 ** _Rockin each others pants to school wasn't easy_**

 ** _We survived winters, snotty nosed with no coats_**

 ** _We kept it real, but the older brother still had jokes_**

 ** _Sadly, daddy left me at the age of six_**

 ** _I didn't know nuttin but mommy neatly packed his shit_**

 ** _She cried, and grandma held the family down_**

 ** _I guess mommy wasn't strong enough, she just went down_**

 ** _Check it, fifteen of us in a three bedroom apartment_**

 ** _Roaches everywhere, cousins and aunts was there_**

 ** _Four in the bed, two at the foot, two at the head_**

 ** _I didn't like to sleep with Jon-Jon he peed the bed_**

 ** _Seven o'clock, pluckin roaches out the cereal box_**

 ** _Some shared the same spoon, watchin saturday cartoons_**

 ** _Sugar water was our thing, every meal was no thrill_**

 ** _In the summer, free lunch held us down like steel_**

 ** _And there was days I had to go to Tex house with a note_**

 ** _Stating "Gloria can I borrow some food I'm dead broke"_**

 ** _So embarrasin I couldn't stand to knock on they door_**

 ** _My friends might be laughin, I spent stamps in stores_**

 ** _Mommy where's the toilet paper, use the newspaper_**

 ** _Look Ms. Rose gave us a couch, she's the neighbor_**

 ** _Things was deep, my whole youth was sharper than cleats_**

 ** _Two brothers with muscular dystrophy, it killed me_**

 ** _But I remember this, mom's would lick her finger tips_**

 ** _To wipe the cold out my eye before school wit her spit_**

 ** _Case worker had her runnin back to face to face_**

 ** _I caught a case, housin tried to throw us out of our place_**

 ** _Sometimes I look up at the stars and analyze the sky_**

 ** _And ask myself was I meant to be here... why?_**

 ** _Yeah, yo_**

 ** _All that I got is you_**

 ** _And I'm so thankful I made it through_**

 ** _All that I got is you_**

 ** _And I'm so thankful I made it through_**

 ** _All that I got is you_**

 ** _And I'm so thankful I made it through_**

 ** _All that I got is you_**

 ** _And I'm so thankful I made it through_**

 ** _Word up mommy, I love you_**

 ** _Word up_**

 ** _It was all you, word, you brought me in like this_**

 ** _I sit and think about_**

 ** _All the times we did without, yeah_**

 ** _I always said I woudn't cry_**

 ** _When I saw tears in your eyes_**

 ** _I understand that daddy's not here now_**

 ** _But some way or somehow, I will always be around, yeah_**

 ** _All things that I did from this to them_**

 ** _Oh from drugs to being there_**

 ** _Being down and out and I love you always_**

 ** _Yeah, you say_**

 ** _You see the universe, which consists of the sun moon and star_**

 ** _And them planets, that exist in my space_**

 ** _Like man woman and child_**

 ** _You understand?_**

 ** _We got to keep it real, and what reality and reality will keep it real with us_**

 ** _I remember them good ol days_**

 ** _Because see, that's the child I was_**

 ** _What made me the man I am today_**

 ** _See cause if you forget where you come from, heheh_**

 ** _You're never gonna make it where you're goin, aheh_**

 ** _Because you lost the reality of yourself_**

 ** _So take one stroll through your mind_**

 ** _And see what you will find_**

 ** _And you'll see a whole universe all over again_**

 ** _and again and again and again and again_**

 ** _Heheheh, yeah heheheheh ahaheheheh"_**

Becca stood infront of Gil's gravestone. She set down roses and sunflowers. She wiped her tear and looked at the picture engraved on his tombstone. She quietly cried as she kneeled down and kissed the gravestone. "I miss you so much Gil... We all do..." She swore she heard; **_I miss yall too."_**

Mari studied in her dorm. She kicked her barefeet in the air as she tapped the pen on her lips. She wrote on her notebook again. ** _"I miss my friends."_** She thought.

Chris smacked the home run out the ball park, as everyone cheered. He kept his head low, and shoulders shrugged. He jogged from one base to another and got into the dugout giving high-fives to everyone.

Lee had shoved the boxes back into the attic and said the word "activate" and it opened a panel that came from the wall. Lee put in a passcode and licked away the photos. He had a solemn face on. 5 years ago Carley was murdered. 5 years ago Gilbert was shot and killed. It killed him looking at the video watching Gil fall to the ground with a bullet in his stomach. He struggled to breath and Duck had his hands bloodied as the camera came closing and more clearer. Duck was yelling to get paper towels as Becca was sobbing. Duck had appeared to be crying as he struggled to keep the blood loss from his best friends stomach. The ambulance came into play as the 5 friends (including the camera man climbed aboard) The camera was almost movie like, it was perfect and clear.

 ** _"Just hold babe!"_** **Becca cried**. **_"Gil, dude don't you close those eyes motherfucker!"_ Duck ordered. ****_Gil's body bumped up and down as he slowly closed his eyes. "DUCK, HE'S GONE!" Becca sobbed uncontrollably. "NO!" Gabe, Mari, Chris and Duck shouted at the same time, just as they arrived at the hospital. "Whats happening?" A elder doctor asked. "He's stopped breathing!" Becca replied frantically. The camera turned towarss the doctors and Gil. His eyes were closed as if it merely looked as if he was sleeping. The doctors took defibrillator shocks and placed them on Gil's chest. "CLEAR!" He yelled as it shocked Gil. His body tensed and flew up a little as he lied there motionless. "CLEAR!" The doctor ordered as he shocked Gil again. He put on a face of pity as he Gill shocked up again and lied back down motionless. "One more time, come on kid." The doctor pleaded. "CLEAR!" He yelled as it shocked Gil, but nothing happened. "NOOO!" Becca cried cupping his face. She pressed his face aganist hers. Mari began to sob, as Duck sat there, not believing whats going on right then and now. Gabe cried as he huddled around Becca. Gil was dead..._**


	10. Gilbert

**_AU: The day Gil is shot_** **_and killed._**

 **5 years ago**.

Gilbert awoken in his bed, he had recived happuout if everything to do he checks his phone for texts. His phone then lost service and he started to complain. "Not this one bar shit again fool!" He scolded himself, as it got back on. He was up in moving noticing his parents weren't home. He grabbed socks and shoes, along woth basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He looked at Becca who was coming down the street. She had her flat sandals on, with tight jeans that made her butt jiggle everytime it moved. She wore a T-shirt that had Elmo on it, he ran up to her and hugged her. "Duck, and Gabe are meeting us by the pharmacy." Becca informed as Gil nodded his head in response. They had begin to walk as a couple of gang members looked at Gil threatening. Gil decided to remain netural, as he did not want ro get jumped by A Crip or Blood. He put his hand in Becca's amd squeezed gently. She squeezed back and kissed him as Gabe and Duck walked up to them. "Dude, get a room." Duck cockblocked. "Fuck off!" Becca said laughing. "Listen, We're going to Everett's pharmacy to get some stuff." Gabe informed as they walked towards the pharmacy.

That'd be $10.66." Brad countered as Duck paid up. "So, where ya'll headed?" Brad asked. He put the items in the bag and handed them to Duck. "To the park." Gabe replied as they walked out the drug store. They all waved to the pharmacist and walked towards the park.

They made to the park, The boys decided to play king of the court. Gil however did not know this was the last time he ever stepped on a court. He threw the ball between his legs and went to the hoop before dunking. Gabe then made a cheesy crossover and threw it through the hoop. They stayed there until Mariana and Christopher came along. Gabe, Duck and Gil came off the court sweaty as they had taken there shirts off. Gil had a lean and muscluar chest. Gabe had chest muscles but not that much abs, Duck, was musclar, and a little lean. They came off the court as they wiped the sweat from there face. "Hey, Becca can I have a hug?" Gil teased. "No! Your sweaty!" Duck played on his phone as he put a song on.

" ** _Man fuck_**

 ** _What's wrong Kyle?_**

 ** _Man these, kids man, talkin' shit, makin' me feel bad_**

 ** _Man, fuck them kids, bro. Look around, bro, look at life_**

 ** _Man you're right_**

 ** _Mn, you see, you see these fine bitches over here?_**

 ** _Yeah, woah_**

 ** _You see these trees man? You see this water?_**

 ** _I guess it is okay_**

 ** _Come on, man, you got so much more to appreciate, man_**

 ** _Man you know what, y-you're right_**

 ** _You damn right, I'm right, I can't remember a time I was goddamn wrong_**

 ** _Man, thanks, Lil Boat_**

 ** _Hey man, that's what I'm here for_**

 ** _I ain't been gettin' high_**

 ** _Well maybe a little, baby I don't wanna lie_**

 ** _I know when you text me girl, I don't always reply_**

 ** _Well you're not an angel either, you can't even fly_**

 ** _I notice, you think that you know shit_**

 ** _All this shade that's comin' at me, I wonder who throws it_**

 ** _They can't see the vision, boy they must be out of focus_**

 ** _That's a real hot album homie, I wonder who wrote it, oh shit_**

 ** _Otay, pray them niggas go away_**

 ** _Always hella clowns around it look like Cirque Du Soleil_**

 ** _This is not the album either, these are just the throwaways_**

 ** _This shit still so cold when it drop, it's gonna be a mothafuckin' snow day_**

 ** _Ayy, boy is good and he knows it, he don't say it, he shows it_**

 ** _I'm just like DeRozan, if I shoot it, it goes in_**

 ** _I am in Cali just coastin', get 'em so wet they need coasters_**

 ** _I got a selfie with Oprah, I just ain't ever post it_**

 ** _And I'm in my happy place posted, I ain't frown since '06_**

 ** _I ain't cried since '01, my pad like Six Flags and your house is no fun_**

 ** _You can come back to mine though, your friend ain't cute but it's fine though_**

 ** _We gon' end on a high note_**

 ** _I spy with my little eye_**

 ** _A girlie I can get 'cause she don't get too many likes_**

 ** _A curly-headed cutie I can turn into my wife_**

 ** _Wait, that means forever, ever, hold up, never mind_**

 ** _Oh, I spy with my little eye_**

 ** _A girlie I can get 'cause she don't get too many likes_**

 ** _A curly-headed cutie I can turn into my wife_**

 ** _Wait, that means forever, ever, hold up, never mind_**

 ** _Oh I, I spy with my little eye_**

 ** _I spy, I spy with my little eye_**

 ** _Oh I, I spy with my little eye_**

 ** _I spy, I spy with my little eye_**

 ** _Oh I_**

 ** _She said she 21, I might have to I.D. that_**

 ** _All my bitches come in pairs like balls in my nutsack_**

 ** _I remember ridin' around the city in a hatchback_**

 ** _Lookin' for a problem with my young goblins_**

 ** _I'mma send a model home with her neck throbbin'_**

 ** _I done made so much money that it's non-stoppin'_**

 ** _Got my brothers on my back like the last name_**

 ** _I remember tellin' everyone I couldn't be tamed_**

 ** _Woah, six months later I had snapped and now I'm in the game_**

 ** _Went from fake chains to diamonds in another lane_**

 ** _Went from "Can you take me here?" to screening out the lane_**

 ** _Went from "Damn this nigga lame" to remember my name_**

 ** _So I remember all the people who ain't fucked with me_**

 ** _They went to college, now all them niggas is history_**

 ** _Upgraded from gold to diamonds in my teeth_**

 ** _Riding deep in the van, like we lookin' for a mystery (Raggy!)_**

 ** _So don't fuck with me, no, lately I been livin' life luxury_**

 ** _Boat and Kyle stick together like piano keys_**

 ** _And on my mother's mother I won't fuck a bitch without a damn rubber_**

 ** _I spy with my little eye_**

 ** _A girlie I can get 'cause she don't get too many likes_**

 ** _A curly-headed cutie I can turn into my wife_**

 ** _Wait, that means forever, ever, hold up, never mind_**

 ** _Oh, I, I spy with my little eye_**

 ** _A girlie I can get 'cause she don't get to o many likes_**

 ** _A curly_** _- **headed cutie I can turn into my wife**_

 ** _Wait, that means forever, ever, hold up, never mind_**

 ** _Oh I, I spy with my little eye_**

 ** _I spy, I spy with my little eye_**

 ** _Oh I, I spy with my little eye_**

 ** _I spy, I spy with my little eye_**

 ** _Oh I..."_**

Before they knew it it was 8:00pm. Gil had his arms wrapped around Becca's shoulders as Duck was shaking Kool-Aid sugar packets into his mouth. Gabe and Chris were playing taps. A black SUV came around and the corner and it fored shots, Gil threw Becca over the wall. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, his vision became blurry. "Just hold babe!" Becca cried. "Gil, dude don't you close those eyes motherfucker!" Duck ordered. Gil's body bumped up and down as he slowly closed his eyes...


	11. Rebecca

**_The Next Day_**

She cried herself to sleep, she lived right next door, she woke up mulitiple times through the night, even screaming for Gil, waiting for him to text her to tell her everything was gonna be okay, or he's not going anywhere.

But he had.

Lee had given her flowers, and a stuffed bear, she hugged the bear and looked at the rubber band on her wrist that said " ** _GILBERT_** " She began to quietly cry. He was dead, she didn't want to believe it, **_"No, Gil was at the basketball courts, or hanging with Duck by the theatre, or looking for shoes at the mall."_** She thought. She couldn't think of the pain Duck was going through, Gil had been around his whole life. Now, he was just dead, without ever saying goodbye.

The next day was horrible, she sat on a park bench, Lee had seen her, while taken his daily walk since 31. He walked up to her and sat next to her. "I know how you feel, honey." Becca looked up at the 6'1", 45 year old man. "Tell me about it." She replied as she hugged him, she rested her head on his muscled chest. "Clem's mother, Carley was umm..." He struggled to fight tears. "She was raped and murdered few weeks back." Lee admitted. "Uhh, Mr. Everett?" Becca asked through her tears. "What is it?" He asked not noticing the blood dripped from his nose. "Your nose." She pointed. "Thanks sweetie." He thanked, he quickly grabbed a tissue before getting up. "You should head on home now." Lee said before patting her back. She nodded her head and went in a diffrent direction.

Her parent were on vaction, they were in Australia, Clem was dead sick, Gabe was at the gym, Chris was outta town, Mari was at home and Duck was only God knows. She sat on her couch in her room, and looked at the watch that Gil left the day before he was shot. It was the only thing left she had from him. The funreal was in a couple days after the autopsy. Gil never expected this, yeah he was a hard motherfucker, but never did something to get shot and killed.

 ** _2 days later_**

She watched them close the casket and put it in the hearse and drove it to the church. Becca's older sister, Shel, followed them, as Lee and Clem tailed behind them.

They all sat in the church as Clem, Duck, Chris, Mari, Gabe and Becca sat next to each other. The priest began to read: "Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name. **Thy** kingdom come, Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our debts, as we also have forgiven our debtors. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.'' At this moment most people began to cry. They were never gonna see Gil again, not for another lifetime and until they died. Gilbert Parsons was never gonna step foot on this earth again, never gonna play with his friends, never gonna, talk to Becca, Clem, Duck, Gabe, Chris, and Mari. He was never gonna play baseball, basketball or football. He lied dead in that casket for eternety.

Becca cried herself to sleep again. She needed Gil, wanted Gil. She tried to thought about something diffrent, but couldn't. She'd have nightmares about him. About how she could've been a better girlfriend.

She'd recive text messages.

 ** _"Hey Bec, how you doing."_**

 ** _-Gabe_**. **_Offline_**

 ** _"Sweetie, you okay?"_**

 ** _-Lee_** ** _. Offline._**

 ** _"Everything is going to be okay."_**

 ** _-Mari_**. **_Online_**

 ** _"Your gonna be sad for awhile."_**

 ** _-Clem_** ** _. Offline_**.

Duck showed up at the funreal, but hasn't been located since, his parents probadly knew where he was, and left him alone. Gabe and Clem said that he told them, "I already cried enough."

She scrolled down on her phone, and stopped nearly sobbed.

 ** _"It was just a dream, everythings gonna be okay."_**

 ** _Gil. Offline_** _2_ _days ago._

She sat up all night for 3 days straight. Lee had told her that he didn't sleep for 6 weeks when Carley was raped and murdered. He died on his birthday, she forgot to say Happy Birthday. She felt like killing herself.

 ** _6 weeks later_**

She really wanted to see how Duck was feeling. He hadn't been at school for 1 week or 2. Katjaa said he was staying at his uncles house until the end of June. Duck never cried, that was the first time Duck had ever cried at Gil's funreal.

Brad, Lee and Kenny buried him.

He was Gone.

Gilbert Jeremiah Parsons was dead.

The school had an assembly about Gil, and did a slideshow for the former star of the school.

Duck was depressed, his hands were painted with Gil's blood. They were basically "A brother from another mother" type.

96% of the time, when Becca called Gil or Duck, they were either at Gil's house, roughhousing, or at Duck's house on the PS4.

Gil and Duck also wrestled. They both were very good fighters. Now there was only one.


	12. Gabriel

"NO!"

Gabriel's world turned upside down, he looked at Duck who sat on the end of the ambulance, just staring, his face couldn't be explained. Dumbfounded. His hands were painted with crimson red, from applying pressure on his best friend's wound.

Gabe watched Gilbert Parson's lifeless body dragged into the hospital and down to the morgue.

"Duck...?" Becca asked crying, she hugged Duck as he sat there still, she cried into his chest as Mari cried into mine. Chris had walking off. We called out to him, but he ignored us.

Duck shedded a single tear down his face.

Eventually Katjaa and Kenny arrived at the scene, with just about everyone else.

"Sweetie... Its okay." Katjaa said hugging Duck.

"I'm so sorry, son..." Kenny apologized as Duck hugged his father and mother.

"Gabe!" Lee exclaimed running over to him with Clementine.

"The hell happened?" She asked with a worried face.

"Gil was shot... And he didn't make it..." Gabe confessed.

Lee's nose had begin to bleed.

"What... No... No no no NO!" Clem cried.

"Where's Duck?!" She asked frantically.

"He's being taken home."

Lee had ran over to Kenny as Clem ran over to hug Duck. He suprisingly returned.

Gabe and Becca hugged for awhile, while swaying back in forth, she was wearing Gil's jacket.

She cried into his shoulder making it damp with tears.

 **6 weeks later**.

Duck had went quiet, he had basically dropped off the face of the earth.

Lee had talked to Kenny and Katjaa, about Duck.

They told him, that they really had no Idea where he was, all they knew, is that he didn't leave town.

Clem and Gabe had recently been spending more time with each other.

Lee had comfirmed there relationship, and let us do anything they wanted.

Besides having sex without a condom.

Lee was probadly the greatest person you'd ever meet.

None of them couldn't imagine what Duck was going through.

Except Lee.

Lee found Carley's body.

Duck had returned to school later in the week.

Girls hugged him and tried to comfort him.

Boys bro hugged him and made sure he didn't break down.

This one time in Class he started breaking down as classmates tried comforting him.

He later was picked up from school early.

He didn't answer his calls or texts. Which was rare because Duck was always online.

Gabe felt bad. Clem felt bad. Becca felt bad, and Mari felt bad.

Chris moved to Atlanta 4 weeks ago and we haven't seen him since.

It was really hard on him, no one would get a repky back from his messages.

He just hopes he can bounce back...

 **sorry for the short chapter, the story ia almost finshed!!**


End file.
